Love and Dinner
by junjoumisaki
Summary: Misaki is angry, and it's Usagi-sans fault. Will Misaki be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Closing his emerald green eyes, Misaki slowly started falling asleep.

**Wham**! An eraser flew through the air, and smacked him on the head.

"Baka, No sleeping in class!" shouted Misaki's literature teacher, Kamyjou-sensei.

"Stupid Usagi, you kept me awake half the night, and now Kamijou-sensei is angry." thought Misaki.

After class was over (and Misaki was done getting yelled at by Kamijou-sensei) Misaki and his friend Sumi-senpai began walking towards the school gates.

"Sensei looked like he was ready to kill you." Sumi-senpai said as they walked past the gates.

"I thought he was going to." Misaki wailed.

Once past the gates, Misaki saw Usagi-san's red sports car parked by the curb. He said a hasty goodbye to Sumi, ran over to the vehicle, and jumped inside.

"How was school?" Usagi-san asked as they pulled away from the curb.

Misaki, who was still angry about getting hit by an eraser, shouted "Baka Usagi! Because of you I got in trouble with sensei for sleeping in class!"

"Why didn't you go to bed earlier?" asked Usagi-san.

"You wouldn't allow me too!" Misaki replied angrily.

"You could have told me to stop." Usagi-san stated.

"I did, but you didn't listen! You just said '_I'm recharging on Misaki. I was running on empty'_" Misaki said mocking Usagi-san's deep voice.

The rest of the car ride, and the walk up to the penthouse apartment were in complete silence.

Once they entered the apartment, Usagi-san grabbed Suzuki-san (his giant teddy bear), and coldly stated that he was going up to his study to write.

"Is Usagi-san mad at me? He didn't say a word after I yelled at him…" Misaki thought. "Should I apologize? No! He's the one who should apologize! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Still, I do feel bad for yelling at him so much… I'll make stew tonight as an apology, but I'll still add the green peppers."

Once the stew was done, Misaki called Usagi-san down for dinner, praying that he wasn't angry at him. Several minutes passed, and still Usagi-san hadn't come downstairs. Worried, Misaki walked up the stairs to check on him. He slightly opened the door to Usagi-san's study, and peeked inside.

He saw Usagi-san bent over his desk, sleeping peacefully. He carefully walked over to the desk to wake up Usagi-san. As he was walking past the desk he saw that Usagi-san had been writing a story. Curious as to what type of book he was writing, Misaki silently picked up the manuscript, and began to read. His curiosity quickly turned to horror. The book was another BL novel involving him.

"Baka Usagi! I told you to stop using me for your dirty novels!" Misaki shouted unable to contain his anger any longer.

Usagi-san woke up the instant Misaki began to shout. Still stiff from sleeping, he slowly stood up. "You imitating my voice in the car earlier was surprisingly inspiring. When combined with what we did last night, a story began forming in my head. I was thinking about it the whole ride home." Usagi-san explained.

Misaki, anger now doubled, threw the manuscript on the ground. "I was worried that you were angry at me, and now you tell me that you were just thinking about a stupid BL novel! You jerk!" Misaki shouted as tears began to fill his eyes. He quickly turned his back to Usagi-san, and began wiping them away.

Usagi-san didn't want to see Misaki hurting. He walked up behind him, put his arm around his partner's waist, and gently pulled him closer until Misaki's back was touching his chest. He leaned down, and in a voice barely above a whisper, said into Misaki's ear "I love you. Sorry I made you worried and upset. Please don't be mad anymore."

After a few minutes in Usagi-san's gentle embrace, Misaki quietly said "You know I don't like it when you use me for material in your novels."

Usagi-san placed a light kiss on Misaki's neck, and softly said "These books contain my feelings for you. Without you these books wouldn't sell as well as they do. The readers can sense my love for the person, even though they are just words on paper. I love you, Misaki. I love you so much." He then turned Misaki around, and kissed him. To his surprise Misaki didn't try to resist. Happy, he began to deepen the kiss.

Misaki was in shock. He hadn't expected to be kissed after he had yelled at Usagi-san. But when the kiss began to deepen he came to his senses, and began to struggle in Usagi-san's grip.

Disappointed, Usagi-san released Misaki.

Blushing bright red, Misaki headed for the door, said "Dinner will get cold if we don't go eat."

As Misaki was about to leave, Usagi-san, in a voice just loud enough for Misaki to hear, said "I'd much rather have you."

After several seconds of complete silence, Misaki stammered "I- I have the w-weekend off… M-maybe then we c-can..." And he quickly rushed out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

Usagi-san starred wide-eyed at the closed door. He let out a small chuckle, and said "Misaki, you have no idea how happy you make me." And he headed downstairs to eat the dinner made by his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Saki. Misaki. Misaki?"

Misaki woke up with a start. The first thing he saw when he opened his emerald green eyes was the smiling face of his landlord, and lover, Usagi. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "Usagi… it's 8:30 on Saturday, why are you waking me up so early?" he slurred as he closed his eyes, and tried to roll onto his side, but Usagi's large hand blocked his path.

"Remember, you told me you had the weekend off so I thought that meant that you'd do what I want since you stopped me the other day. And right now, I want Misaki to make me breakfast wearing what I bought him." Usagi said too cheerily for someone who woke up before 8a.m.

Misaki's eyes shot open. "What the hell gave you that idea?! I didn't mean I'd become your slave! I just meant that I don't have to worry about your sexual harassment interfering with my schedule!"

"Should I go into detail on what I was going to do to you before you said that? Or would you rather get up, and make me breakfast?" said Usagi as a victorious grin spread across his face.

"Fine! Baka Usagi! Get out so I can change." Misaki said through clenched teeth.

Usagi stood up. "Are you sure you don't want help changing?"

"NO!" Misaki shouted back.

"I'll be downstairs waiting." Usagi said as he silently closed the door.

Misaki swore he could hear muffled chuckling down the hall. "Baka! Making me get up early on my day off just to make you breakfast." Misaki rolled out of bed to realize he was completely stripped. He starred in shock as he saw that the dresser drawers, and closest were thrown open, and empty. In a rage he rushed towards the door. As he touched the doorknob he came to his senses, and remembered the fact that he was naked. He recalled Usagi saying that he bought him something. He took another look around the room; at the foot of the bed was a package. He walked over, and picked it up. The note on the front read, "_The color matches your eyes_". He opened the package. Inside was an emerald apron. He looked inside again, "Nothing else!" Furious, Misaki was forced to put it on because he was too embarrassed to leave his room without something at least covering a part of him. Once the apron was on, he rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

Usagi was seated on the living-room couch reading the newspaper.

"Usagi-san! Where are my clothes?! Why is this the only thing left in my room?!" Misaki shouted, pointing at the apron.

Usagi set the newspaper down, and slowly moved his gaze upward; from the start of the apron at Misaki's thighs to his eyes. "Because I wanted to experience what it's like to have my lover dress only in an apron, and cook for me. I hid your clothes because I knew you would never agree to it. Don't worry, I'll give them back." he said, in his usual cool manner.

Misaki's anger was growing by the minute. "Of course I wouldn't agree to it! And exactly when are you planning on giving them back?!" he yelled.

"After I've had my breakfast." Usagi said calmly as he picked up the cast aside newspaper.

"Fine, I'll make you breakfast, but you have to give them back right afterwards!" Misaki said as he turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm enjoying the view." Usagi called after him, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

Misaki suddenly remembered that there was nothing covering up the back of him. Thoroughly embarrassed, his face flushed a deep scarlet, as he desperately reached behind himself to cover up what he could.

"Pervert" he shouted as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. "_I'll make something easy and quick… I know! Mixed fruit! Haha now I'll get my clothes back right away_." He thought as he reached into the fridge for the fruit and yogurt.

Usagi got up, and walked over to the counter.

"Why'd you come over here?" Misaki inquired haughtily, still grabbing fruit from the fridge.

"I wouldn't be getting much of a show from over there, now would I?" Usagi stated matter-of-factly.

"Baka…" Misaki whispered. He remembered that his ass was exposed , and that Usagi could see it clearly. He whirled around in embarrassment.

Misaki could feel Usagi's eyes watching him intently. When he had to turn around the feeling got worse. He was starting to become hot, even though he barely had anything on. An erection was starting, and he couldn't make it go away. Every time he caught Usagi's sultry glances it got worse. "_How do I hide this_" he thought desperately. "_I have to make him stop looking at me_".

"Um… Usagi, I'm almost done if you want to go sit at the table."

Usagi quietly walked around the counter into the kitchen.

Misaki pressed himself closer to the counter, praying that Usagi couldn't see his erection. "If you want coffee I can bri—".

Misaki stopped talking as Usagi's arms wrapped around his waist.

"U-Usagi" Misaki breathed.

Usagi leaned down, and gently bit his lover's exposed neck. "If you want me to touch you just say so, Misaki. Don't try to hide it from me." As he spoke, his lips lightly brushed Misaki's ear causing him to shiver in anticipation.

Usagi reached underneath the apron that was already slightly wet, and began stroking Misaki's erection.

"Mn… Ah… U-Usagi I'm trying to m-make… Nn…" Misaki moaned.

"We can eat later. Right now I want to eat Misaki." Usagi said as his hand began to move faster.

Misaki's knees were beginning to feel weak. "Usagi… P-please stop… I-I can't… Hah…" he begged.

"No." came the expected reply. "I want Misaki." He said as he began preparing Misaki's ass.

Misaki's thoughts were running wild. He wanted Usagi as well, but he could never say those words out loud. "_What can I say to him_..?" Misaki thought. The pleasure he was feeling intensified as Usagi's fingers began rubbing his prostate. "U— Ah! U-Usagi let me lay on the grou— Oh! Mn… On the ground… P-please…" he panted through the pleasure.

Usagi helped Misaki to the kitchen floor. After some more preparation, he removed his fingers, and slowly, carefully, slipped himself inside. "I love you, Misaki." He whispered, his is voice filled with happiness. Usagi patiently lay there, waiting for Misaki to adjust.

Misaki lifted his right arm, and touched Usagi's face. His thumb gently stroking his cheek. "You… you can move now. I… I'm all right." He said as a small smile appeared on his lips.

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. "Misaki…" he breathed.

"AAAHHHH!"

"You came before I could even move, and you're still this hard?" Usagi laughed quietly.

"Don't… Don't make fun of me!" Whined Misaki, embarrassed.

"I'm not. I'm actually quite happy that I can make you this way." Usagi said as he began to move. Each thrust sending Misaki deeper into ecstasy.

**Afterwards**

"Thanks for the meal." Usagi said as he put back on his pants.

Misaki lay in a daze on the kitchen floor. The clock on the microwave read 12:15. "_3 hours… We've been doing it for 3 hours… I can't believe I came that much_"… Misaki tried to pull himself onto his feet, and collapsed to the ground.

"Misaki, let me carry you to the bath." Usagi said as he bent down to help.

"Just- Just lend me your shoulder." Misaki mumbled.

Usagi swung Misaki up into a princess hold, and headed for the bathroom.

"Baka, I said just lend me your shoulder!" Misaki tried to shout, but it came out as a hoarse rasp.

"Don't be silly. I need to help get you cleaned up for later." Usagi said.

"Later? What's going on later?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Round 2" Usagi stated.

"Round 2? Round 2! You said that you'd give me my clothes back after breakfast!" Misaki shouted into Usagi's ear.

"I didn't get to eat breakfast so you're not getting your clothes back." Usagi said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Baka, I'll finish preparing breakfast! Put me down!" Misaki struggled.

"It's past noon, we can't eat breakfast now."

"Bakaaaa!" Misaki yelled as he struggle uselessly in Usagi's strong grip all the way to the bathroom.

**It was going to be a long, hot, loveable weekend for them both.**


End file.
